Christmas and More! A side story of YYH & YGO
by HieiGurl666
Summary: This is a Christmas side story of my fanfiction YuYuHakusho & YuGiOh! Crossover! Contains spoilers to my fanfiction!


A/N-- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yu Gi OH!

I own Angel and Ann Drei and the plot.

This is a side story of my fanfiction, "A Destiny? YuYu Hakusho & YuGiOh! Crossover"

ENJOY!

* * *

Christmas and More

-----

It's been two years since the tournament of the best duelist.

And it's three days before Christmas.

"Yusuke!" Kayko called from their bedroom. "Where are you?"

Angel came out of Hiei's and her room wearing a Santa hat that had the words, "I'm Mrs. Claus's daughter, Miss Claus" imprinted on the fuzzy white hem in gold thread. She was dressed as a sexy Miss Claus. A short red dress that barely covered her ass with the fluffy white trimming at the bottom and on the extra long sleeves that covered her whole hands with about five inches more of the sleeve going off of them.

"He and the boys are going Christmas shopping. They left three hours ago." Angel replied.

"Oh." Kayko sighed. "They are going extremely close to Christmas."

"They didn't want us to find the presents, so they decided to get them really close to Christmas, at least that's what Hiei said." Angel confirmed.

"Where is Yugi?" Ann came up the stairs. "I can't find him."

Angel sighed. "Christmas shopping with the guys."

"Going late like last year, so we won't find the presents?" Ann asked.

"Yup." Angel answered, the fluffy white ball on the hat was in her face, so she started to hit it like a cat and a yarn ball.

Yukina came out of her own room and said, "Hello."

The other girls replied, "Hi, Yukina."

Ann turned around back down the stairs and said, "Nice hat, sis."

"Thanks, Hiei got it for me." Angel smirked.

"Does he have one, too?" Botan asked coming from her own bedroom, smiling.

"Yeah, he does. And he has the Santa outfit, too. He's going to wear it tomorrow." Angel grinned at her image of Hiei in his Santa suit.

"Kurama's dressing up as an elf, and so is Kuwabara and Yusuke." Kayko said.

"Cute." Yukina thought of Kuwabara dressed up as an elf.

Ann walked down stairs into the kitchen, where she was making eggnog.

Angel smelled it from upstairs. "That smells good." she yelled.

"Thank you!" Ann yelled back.

"Your welcome." Angel replied as she also entered the kitchen from the stairs with the other girls following her.

"What do you think the boys are buying us?" Botan randomly asked.

"I think Kuwabara is the only one that's going to buy the whole store, trying to think of things Yukina will like." Angel pointed out.

"I agree." The girls, except Yukina, agreed.

Yukina just giggled. "I must also agree. That does sound like my Kuwabara."

-----

"Yukina will love this! Oh! And this, too!" Kuwabara was practically buying the whole store.

The boys were in different stores, some decided it was safer to be with someone though.

"Kurama, do you think Angel would like this if I got it for her?" Hiei pointed to something in a jewelry store.

"Hiei," Kurama gasped. "I don't think she will like it…"

"Why not?" Hiei wanted to know.

Kurama smiled. "I know she will love it."

Hiei smiled at his taller friend and bought the piece of jewelry.

"Kurama, what about this for Ann?" Yugi walked over to the two friends.

"Yugi! You have marvelous taste for Ann! She will love it!" Kurama answered.

"I'm surprised you guys want to do this." Kurama said to both after they exited the store, and head to the food parlor where they where going to meet the rest of the guys.

"Well, Ann is a very special person." Yugi answered.

"Angel is a unique person, and no one matches her in my book." Hiei glanced down at the back, hiding a smile.

Once they got to the parlor, everyone was already there, and they saw a lot of bags near Kuwabara.

"Idiot, what did you do?" Hiei asked.

"I bought my love and her friends a lot of things because girls like it when you do that for them." Kuwabara explained.

"Oh, yes." Kurama smiled. "They do indeed. I have already bought each of the girls at least one thing."

All the boys said they bought the girls items, but Hiei replied that he was still going to go shopping for them when the others leave because he wants them to be a surprise.

Joey looked at his watch. "Well, it is getting kind of late, we better be going, guys."

"Hiei, you can stay and shop. Just call when you need a ride." Kurama said.

Hiei nodded as he watched the boys leave him. Once they were out of site, he went in search of things.

-----

"Do you really think she'll like it, Kurama?" Yugi asked as he wrapped the gift he got for Ann.

"I know she'll like it, Yugi!" Kurama responded.

-----

An hour past after the guys got back, Hiei called Kurama, and he went to pick him up.

"I can't believe Hiei stayed that long." Kayko said looking at the clock.

Ann glanced at Angel, who was asleep in front of the Christmas tree that they had just finished putting their gifts for the buys under. She had been waiting for Hiei, and fell asleep in the process.

"Yeah, Santa's daughter fell asleep under the Christmas tree. Looks like Hiei will be getting a present early." Ann smiled.

The girls followed in suit.

Just then, the door opened, and in walked Kurama and Hiei.

"Hey, Hiei, you need to look under the tree and get your present before you fall asleep." Ann joked.

Hiei glanced under the tree, and smirked. "Very funny, Ann."

"She fell asleep waiting for you." Botan said.

"All day, she's been wrapping her gifts, and she wrapped yours last. Ever since she stopped at six, she's been sleeping." Téa smiled.

Hiei wrapped the presents in his room quickly just in case Angel woke up and walked in.

'I hope she likes it.' Hiei thought, wrapping his last present to Angel.

-----

On Christmas Day, Kuwabara was the first to wake up…

It was six in the morning.

"Go back to sleep for another hour, Kuwabara." Everyone responded to him when he came into their room.

And, in an hour, he woke everyone up, and dragged them downstairs to the Christmas tree, like a four year old dragging his parents down on Christmas.

"Okay, Kuwabara, since you're so anxious, you open one of your presents first." Angel yawned and sat in between Hiei's legs since he sat on the floor. She rested her head in between the crook of his neck and shoulder. Hiei kissed her cheek.

"Goody!" Kuwabara grabbed the present from Angel to him. He noticed that it wasn't gift wrapped, and it had holes in the top. "What am I not special enough, Angel?"

Angel smiled. "You are special, Kuwabara. Open it and you'll see why I couldn't and wouldn't wrap it."

Kuwabara opened the box, and he started crying when he saw… A brown kitten with blue eyes.

"Thank you, Angel! You're the best! He's so adorable!" Kuwabara hugged the kitten lightly as it meowed happily.

"It's a she, Kuwabara." Angel corrected.

"I shall name you Angel after the person that gave you to me!" Kuwabara smiled.

Angel laughed. "Kurama, your turn."

Kurama pulled the present out from Hiei. He opened it and gasped at the site. He pulled out two roses-one with blue and green petals and a black stem, and one with pink and purple petals and a white stem.

"Hiei! I've been looking everywhere for these! Where did you find them?" Kurama gawked at the two beautiful roses his best friend gave him.

"Well, I found them in Demon World, and when you said you've been searching for them, I knew I saw them when I was young, so I went back and got them for you." Hiei said. "The one with pink and purple petals and a white stem represents Ann. While the blue and green petals and black stemmed one represents Angel. The one that represents Ann smells like vanilla, her favorite scent. Angel's smells like the candle she always burns, Angel's Garden."

Kurama smelled the flowers, and Hiei was right, they did smell like his sisters' favorite scents. "Thanks, Hiei! This means a lot to me."

"No problem." Hiei replied.

"Angel, pick the one that's from me to you." Ann told her sister.

"Okay." Angel got up from Hiei's legs, and got the present her sister wanted her to open.

She opened the present, and smiled at the locket she found inside. "Now, open it." Ann said.

Angel did so, and found a picture of herself and Ann when they where little. "Thanks."

"Sure, sis." Ann smiled.

Hiei pulled Angel back onto his lap, and helped her put on her gold locket.

"Thanks, Hiei." Angel kissed him on the cheek.

Hiei smiled at her.

Yusuke then opened his present from Kayko and he received a watch.

"Now, you'll never be late for one of our dates, Yusuke!" Kayko said.

Everyone, but those two, cracked up.

-----

After four hours of opening up gifts there were only two left, the gift from Yugi to Ann, and the gift to Angel from Hiei.

Angel told her sister that she should be the first to open hers since hers was in a smaller box, therefore Ann opened hers first and looked as if she was going to die.

"Angel, come here, and look at this." Angel walked to her sister and smiling when she saw what it was.

Yugi had gotten Ann a set of jewelry containing a ring, a necklace, a bracelet, and earrings. They were all diamonds, too.

"That's cool." Angel said.

Hiei grabbed the his gift, and said, "Angel, can you come with me?" He motioned towards the door.

"Sure," Angel followed him out.

-----

"Angel, open your present." Hiei handed Angel the gift.

"Okay, Hiei." They were sitting under a tree outside in the backyard.

Angel took the present, and opened it. Inside the fairly large box, was a medium size box, about the size of her head. She laughed, and opened that box to find another one, about the size of her hand this time. She opened this box to find a slightly smaller one.

This box was a black Velcro box. She this had to be the last box, but before she could open it, Hiei gently took it out of her grasp, and kneeled on both knees in between her legs.

Hiei opened the box and asked, "Will you marry me, Angel?"

Angel smiled like she'd never smile before, and replied, "Yes, Hiei, I will marry you."

Hiei kissed her lips and slipped the ring on her finger.

-----

"Do you know what the ring is for, Ann?" Yugi asked.

"Of course I do. It's for me to wear on my finger." Ann smiled.

"Will you marry me, Ann Drei?" Yugi asked.

Ann was shocked. "Yugi, I will."

Yugi placed the ring on her finger and kissed his soon-to-be-bride.

-----

Later on when Angel and Hiei came back, They found out that Yugi and Ann were getting married. And everyone find out Hiei and Angel were, too.

-----

At six, they all sat around the fire place, drinking eggnog and eating their candy from their stockings. They were laughing and talking about past Christmases.

They kept at this for hours and hours until one in the morning when they all decided to go to bed.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, GUYS AND GALS!" Kuwabara yelled before he went to his room.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, KUWABARA! NOW SHUT UP!" everyone responded.

* * *

A/N--- Merry Christmas, Everyone and Have a Happy New Year! 


End file.
